A Christmas Surprise
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Bella is in for a surprise on Christmas Eve...


_**A/N **This was a little something that came to mind that I wanted to share with you all. Merry Christmas! _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but the plot and any spelling and grammatical mistakes..._

* * *

The cold wind surrounded me as I left the warmth of the hospital. Exhaustion didn't even come close to what I felt after the last twelve hours. Don't get me wrong-I enjoyed being a nurse but sometimes there were heartbreaking cases.

Take the last patient I saw. His name was Billy Black and his son, Jacob, had brought him into the ER because he was in a car accident. According to Jacob, Billy was driving along when a deer suddenly jumped in front of him. He didn't want to hit the animal so he swerved right into a tree. It was hours before anyone got to him and he ended up having hypothermia and broken ribs. Now, instead of having a nice ham dinner at home with his family this Christmas he was stuck in a hospital bed. I tried to keep him warm using blankets and explained in laymen's terms to Jacob what the doctor was doing. The doctor on duty that night was a real hard ass that liked using medical terminology without a thought as to whether anyone else besides him understood what he was saying. Jacob had told me that he was a mechanic so I tried to use some car analogies. My brother, Emmett, taught me a few things about cars when I got my car, a red truck as a teen and some of it managed to stick in my mind.

I quickly shut the door when I got into my aforementioned truck and heard a ping alerting me to a new text message. I reached into my bag for my phone and opened the text.

_Sorry I can't make it tonight but I will make it up to you. Love you. _

"Great," I muttered before typing,

_I hope nothing is wrong._

_Nothing is wrong. I just have something last minute I forgot to do._

_Okay. Love you too._

This year my father, Charlie, was taking his new wife, Sue, on a belated honeymoon so I was looking forward to spending time with my boyfriend tonight before we headed over to his family's house tomorrow but apparently that wasn't going to happen either.

Sighing unhappily, I put the car in gear, turned the heat to high, and pulled out. The roads were busier since it was Christmas Eve and people were heading to family gatherings. This would be the first Christmas without Charlie and he had been hesitant to go at first because we always spent Christmas Eve together but I knew that he wanted to spend some time with Sue so it was good that they went away together especially since this was the only time they could get time off. They had gone to Texas. Sue had family there and they were going to spend a few days with them before coming back.

The truck was toasty when I pulled into my apartment complex. Turning the engine off, I grabbed my bag and hopped out and sprinted to the building. I lived on the second floor so it didn't take me long to get to my door. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I didn't notice that there was a soft glow emanating from my living room until I looked up. The glow was from a candle that was placed on a small table which was sitting in the middle of the room. There were only a handful of people who had a copy of my key and none were nearby at the moment and a thief wouldn't have set up a table like that.

"Bella," came a deep musical voice; a voice that never failed to send shivers down my spine.

I turned in the direction where his voice came from and saw him standing by the kitchen. He was wearing jeans and a green long sleeve shirt that accented his emerald eyes. "Edward? I though you weren't coming."

"I'm sorry. The only way to surprise you was to make you think I couldn't come."

I made short time in walking to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt better instantly. "Now that I'm here what will you do with me?"

He smiled down at me. "First make sure that my girl gets a proper meal. None of that cafeteria crap they have at the hospital."

"I'll have you know Mr. Cullen that Seattle has some of the best cuisine out of all the hospitals on the West Coast and I happen to like cafeteria food," I told him indignantly.

He rolled his eyes. "That's not real food."

I raised an eyebrow. "And you know what real food is?"

"Well, I am the head chef at one of the most popular restaurants in the area," he answered proudly.

I stifled a giggle at the self-satisfied look he had when he said that. "You are," I agreed, "but I still like hospital food."

Edward shook his head.

"Is there a second thing?" I asked wondering since he said the proper meal was first.

He nodded before taking his cell phone out of his pocket. Seeing the screen, I saw a picture of mistletoe on it. He raised the phone so that it was hanging over us. I smiled as I tilted my head up and reached for his lips. He met me halfway, his warm lips gliding smoothly over mine.

"Your lips are cold," he murmured, his warm breath hitting my face.

"Then warm them up," I told him.

He slid his phone into his pocket before his lips descended upon mine again. My hands moved to his unruly bronze hair and his cup my backside. I moaned as his fingers kneaded into my skin. Edward pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Tough day?"

I nodded. "We had a guy brought in who was in a car accident. He had some broken ribs and hypothermia."

"Who brought him in?"

I laid my head on his chest. "His son."

"That must have been awful," he said sincerely.

"Yeah, and Dr. Caius was on duty."

"That asshole that thinks he's God's gift?"

"Yes." My answer came out as a groan since he was still massaging my back.

Edward rested his head against mine. "No wonder why you're all tense."

"I'm glad you're here," I said against his chest, genuinely happy to be within his arms.

I could feel him smile. "I'm here."

We just stood there for a few minutes wrapped in each other's arms.

Edward pulled away first. "I know the perfect remedy to a tough day."

"And what's that?"

"Chicken enchiladas and a sweet kiss from your boyfriend."

I smiled. "Is that a secret family remedy?"

He nodded. "I only let a special few know it."

"Lucky me."

He nuzzled my neck. "Lucky you indeed."

"Edward?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you," I answered simply.

He smiled as he captured my lips again.


End file.
